Upside Down
by NinjaBear007
Summary: Rachel and Quinn have been married for three years and Quinn suprises her on their anniversey, but what happens when they get into a car accident and Quinn is left not remembering anything about her life after her first year at Yale, it's up to Rachel to help Quinn remember the love they shared, or make her wife fall in love with her all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**So, after watching the "The Vow" I just had a random idea for this fic. This will be my first time writing one with chapters so please bare with me. My spelling in horrible so overlook that and grammer erros. If you comment I know peole like the general idea, so I'll continue it, if not, I guess I can try another one. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own either Glee, or The Vow **

Rachel was in her dressing room, doing the normal things she did before rehearsal, going through her vocal warm-ups and stretching randomly. She sighed when she looked over at her phone, not a single message. She frowned and was arguing with herself about the reason's she wouldn't have called her yet. I was almost two o'clock;_ she should be at home by now_ she thought to herself.

Just as she picked up the phone, the person in question silently slipped through the dressing room door. Rachel almost didn't notice her, so intent on typing a very concerned message, until she felt soft lips brush her neck. Startled she tuned on the intruder only relaxing when she noticed her wife smiling softly from behind her, "My goodness Quinn!" She said turning around to fully face the blond, "you could have given me a heart attack!"

Quinn smiled, "I'm sorry love, but it was a surprise after all, I don't think knocking would have been as spontaneous" she added a wink for good measure.

Rachel pulled the taller girl onto her lap, "your right, and that reminds me what are you doing here?" she asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "you don't really think that I wouldn't come and steal you away from rehearsals on our anniversary did you?"

Rachel allowed a dazzling smile to come across her face, "I knew you hadn't forgotten" she linked her fingers with her wife's of three years.

"Of course not babe," Quinn said leaning down slightly to kiss Rachel on her forehead, "now come on, we have reservations at four" she pulled Rachel up with her as she started toward the door.

"But, wait…what about Michele?" Rachel said, not wanting to get yelled at by her director.

"Already taken care of sweetheart," Quinn said with a smirk, pulling the diva with her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As they walked out of the restaurant Rachel linked her arm through Quinn's laying her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "This was amazing, do you know that" she said a content smile on her face.

Quinn chuckled, "yeah, I'm just good like that babe" the blond said jokingly. She heard the brunette echo her laugh as she waved a cab down, luckily she was able to flag one down quickly, well as quick as you could in New York. As they piled into the backseat, Quinn gave the driver directions as Rachel one again laid her head on the ex-cheerio's shoulder. Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl kissing the top of her head lovingly.

"I love you Quinn" Rachel whispered, only loud enough for the blond to hear.

Quinn smiled and moved her hand to cup Rachel's face, "I love you too" she said, placing a delicate kiss on the shorter girls lips, humming happily.

Rachel lifted an eye-brow when they broke apart, "was that my present?" She asked half-heartedly.

Quinn's eyes darkened, "oh no, just wait until we get home" she said leaning in so that her lips grazed Rachel's ear, "I think your going to like the surprise waiting for you there".

Rachel's eyes mirrored Quinn's as she almost melted at the seductive tone the blond was no using, "driver, step on it" she husked out.

Quinn leaned in for another kiss, nibbling on the brunette's bottom lip slightly, knowing what effect it would have on her tiny wife. _She is going to love the roses_ she thought to herself, taking pride in the thought put into the night.

The only thing was, they wouldn't get to the apartment, because right at that moment a drunk driver rammed into the cab they were in turning their lived completely upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the first official chapter guys! Thank you for the people that have liked it thus far. Updates will be at random times, I appoligize in advance. Reviews are loved! **

**(Don't own Glee or the characters) **

Rachel sat beside the bed, the noises of the hospital a constant reminder of how bad her life was effected by the accident. She held her wife limp hand in her own, even thought she knew Quinn wouldn't feel it. She sighed and willed herself not to cry, she had done to much of that in the last two weeks.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced over to see Santana beside her. "It's going to be ok Tiny" the Latina said softly, "you know Q isn't going to let something simple like a coma keep her down". Santana tried to offer the other brunette a hopeful smile, but Rachel turned to look back at the blonde laying on the stiff hospital mattress.

"We don't know that" Rachel said her voice holding no emotion, Santana winced slightly at the dull tone, Rachel was never this upset about anything. She sighed, _what do you expect, Quinn is laying in that bed, basically asleep for who knows how long, and it's not like the fairy tales, true loves kiss isn't going to fix it_. Santana couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face, she needed to stop watching Disney movies with Brit.

Coming back to reality she shook her head and hugged Rachel from behind, trying to convey her sympathy."Rachel, she didn't let getting paralyzed stop her from walking again now did she?" Santana asked. Rachel shook her head lightly, tears welling up in her eyes. Santana pulled the girl to her feet, gripping the smaller woman as she began to cry,

Santana kissed Rachel on the forehead, rubbing her back soothingly as Rachel sobbed into her shoulder. Santana didn't even want to know just how hard it was for the singer, she couldn't even imagine being in her shoes and Brittany in Quinn's place. After Rachel's sobs had quieted, now just small hiccups, Santana pulled away to look at the woman. "Come on _mija, _you need to eat something, and Brits worried about you, let's go downstairs" she whipped at the tears on the brunets face lightly.

"Ok" Rachel said halfheartedly, she walked over to the bed and kissed Quinn gently on the lips, lingering for a moment, "I love you" she whispered pulling away. Rachel turned and followed the Latina outside; they made their way to the cafeteria, where Brittney waited with Hiram and Leroy. As soon as the blond caught sight of the two, Brittany dashed over capturing both of the brunettes in her arms.

"How is Quinn?" she asked, worried evident in her tone.

"She's ok Ducky" Santana assured her fiancé, the two had been planning on getting married for almost a year now, she gave the tall woman a reassuring smile.

Rachel moved to her fathers, letting her best friends have a moment to themselves. Both men didn't ask the questions they were dying in know, they knew Rachel was stressed out enough as it was. Leroy rushed off to get their daughter a water, while Hiram sat with her, holding her hand.

It was a few moments before the doctor showed up, an excited smile on her face, "Mrs. Berry?" she said interrupting the family's feeble conversation.

Rachel instantly turned to the doctor, "Yes Dr. Willson?" she asked. She noticed the smile, but she didn't want to get her own hopes up for nothing, so she braced herself for the worst.

"Mrs. Berry, it is my pleasure to announce that we were able to give your wife a form of medication that is starting to bring her out of the coma, she should be awake momentarily, if you would like I can get you when….." the doctor ramble, but stopped when all members of the family all but ran back toward the room containing their loved one. Rachel, of course, reached the room first, Brittany and Santana close at her heels.

As they arrived, sure enough, Quinn's eyes began to flutter open. Rachel rushed over to the bed, gripping her wife's hand tightly. "Quinn?" she asked, hardly containing her joy.

Quinn blinked a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust, then looked over at Rachel, a confused look came across her face, "Where am I?" she said, using her unoccupied hand to message her temple. She looked over toward the door, where the rest of her family waited. "I-I don't understand…." she said, her voice trailing off, she turned her gaze back to Rachel, "why are you holding my hand Berry?"

Rachel's joys instantly crashed, fear replacing it, "Quinn, honey, what do you mean?" she said as Quinn pulled her hand away from the short women's.

Quinn looked at Santana then, "S, why the hell is Berry here and why am I in the hospital?" she demanded. Santana, utterly confused, stumble for a few moments before she recovered.

"Q, you got into a car accident, and why are you calling your wife Berry?" she asked, holding back her slight anger at the tone Quinn was using to talk about Rachel. "You havn't called her that since your freshman year at Yale"

Quinn became angry then, "What the hell do you mean wife?! And it is my freshman year at Yale! I don't know what you guys are trying to pull, but it sure as hell is not funny!" she growled.

Rachel flinched then, taking a step back from the bed, "Quinn, no it's not, you graduated almost four years ago, and we've been married for three years yesterday"

Quinn turned on Rachel then, "Why the hell do you keep saying that, we are not married Treasure Trail!"

The room fell silent, Rachel fought the urge to cry, Santana instantly looked over at Quinn, "Oh hell no!" she said charging toward the blond, Spanish cursers flying from her lips left and right as Brittany tried to hold her back. Brittany was barly unable to pull the Latina out of the room.

Rachel's fathers followed them out when Rachel gave them a silent plea to do so, when they had left, Rachel finally looked Quinn in the eyes. "Quinn we are married, now please calm down, were trying to help you, something is wrong."

Quinn looked away from Rachel, "it's not true, I would have remembered it…." She said her voice trailing off. Rachel's heart broke because she knew that tone, Quinn was scared out of her mind.

Rachel gently reached over and lifted the blonds hand, "it is true Quinn" she said softly. Quinn looked at her hand, and there on her ring finger was a beautiful diamond ring. Quinn's mouth fell open in shock, both at the beauty of the ring, and the fact it was actually on her finger. Rachel lifted up her own hand, showing Quinn the matching ring that adorned her finger.

"But, how, when?" Quinn stumbled; Rachel was unable to determine the emotions going through her wife's eyes; pain, hurt, sadness, regret, love, fear, along with others she couldn't make out.

Rachel smiled at Quinn even thought her heart was breaking with every minute, "it's ok Quinn we can work things out".

Quinn shook her head, "How?! I don't know you, or my life, or myself for that matter".

"I don't know yet, but I promise you Quinn, I don't care if I have to make you relieve everyday that you don't remember, I will show you that you love me, even if I have to make you fall all over again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok guys this is a flashback chapter, I will probably do these every so often just so you understand the back-story between the two. Updates will be at random since it is hard to get to a computer, and there will be little hints surrounding the flashbacks in the present day chapters . Thank you ya'll for sticking with the story, and with me. I hope your liking it so far, reviews are loved!**

_Six Years Ago_

Rachel hummed to herself as she moved around the apartment, Quinn had finally decided to use the train ticket and visit her in New York. Rachel had already cleaned the apartment she shared with Kurt spotless, and now she was just making last minute touches to the décor, unable to just sit around and wait for her blond friend. She smiled when she heard a knock on the door.

Rachel rushed over to the door, opening it and smiling brightly, "Quinn! It's so good to see you!" she said in greeting.

Quinn smiled back just as brightly opening her arms for a hug, which was quickly given to her by the diva, "I missed you too Rach" she said after she let the brunette go.

Rachel pulled the girl into the apartment, 'I hope you found the ride here satisfactory, I know the train can be a bit crowded and….." Rachel began to ramble, but stopped when a lip was pressed against her lips.

"Breath Rae" Quinn said chuckling, "the ride was fine." Quinn removed her finger, smiling slightly as Rachel pouted.

"I do believe it is appropriate to be excited Quinn, you have had that train ticket for quite some time and neglected to use it" Rachel said. When Quinn started to chuckle again, Rachel rolled her eyes and pouted again. "Leave me and my rambling alone" she mumbled.

Quinn smirked and wrapped her arm around the shorter girls shoulder, leading her toward the door, "Ah come on Rach, you know I love your rambling, now lets go eat something I'm starving!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After they had finished with lunch, they treated themselves to ice cream and a walk though central park. Both girls laughed and joked about the past few months, telling stories about parties and new friends. 'I have to say Rachel," Quinn said in between licks of her chocolate chip ice cream, "I never expected that little miss knee-highs would change her sense of style."

Rachel gasped mockingly, "I am offended that you would refer to me as "miss knee-highs" I liked my socks thank you very much" she held her head high and marched a few paces in front of the blond.

Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes, watching Rachel stride in front of her in mock hurt, it wasn't convincing seeing as to how Rachel would glance back every few seconds to make sure that the blond was still in fact behind her, all the while demolishing her vegan strawberry ice cream.

Quinn finally picked up the pace and easily caught up with her brunette friend, "you know I didn't mean it like that" she said as they both slowed back down to the lazy pace they were using before their "argument".

Rachel smiled, "yeah, but it is weird how much just a change in outfit can change things" she said deep in thought.

Quinn glanced at her slightly confused, "what do you mean?" she asked.

Rachel shrugged, "I don't know, just people are nicer to me, and a lot of guys hit on me now…" she said her voice trailing off. Quinn didn't know why it did, but the thought of random guys flirting with Rachel made her angry, her body grew stiff with tension.

Rachel, oblivious to the sudden tension, continued with her ramble, "I mean, the other day four guys gave me their numbers, I didn't even know them, and to be honest if I wasn't with Brody I probably would have taken some of their offers."

Quinn's head snapped toward Rachel then, "Brody?" she said the name coming out like a growl.

Rachel finally noticing the blonds discomfort turned toward her friend, "yeah why?"

Quinn sighed, and closed her eyes trying to get her anger under control, opening her eyes she glared at Rachel, "I thought you were going to take a break and be single for a while"

Rachel was shocked at the anger Quinn had suddenly started expressing, "Quinn, you are one of my two best friends, and I love you for that, but I do believe it is none of your business" she stopped walking and retuned Quinn's glare.

Quinn stopped after Rachel did, continuing to glare at the girl, "Brody is an ass Rachel, he knew you were still in love with Finn, and that you guys were technically together, yet her still kissed you." Rachel had e-mailed Quinn after the incident had happened, even after she had finally broken things off with Finn, but Rachel had said she needed time to think and get her head strait before she started something she wasn't sure she needed.

Rachel's own anger sparked when Quinn started bashing Brody, the two had only been dating for a few weeks, but she was still dating him, and she was not going to let someone put him down, even if it was her friend. "Quinn Fabray, I will not have you talk about my boyfriend like that!"

Quinn lost what little hold she had on her anger when Rachel called Brody her boyfriend. "Boyfriend?! He's not going to let you tie him down long Rachel, college guys are like that, as soon as you don't put out, he's going to dump you faster than my mom did for my dad." She growled. "Rachel, why can't you see that? Nobody is going to be good enough for you! Your better then all of them!" she pleaded gripping Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel brushed Quinn's hands off of her shoulders moving back, "How would you know Quinn!" she said her voice rising, "why do you always have to put down any relationship I get into, you didn't want me to marry Finn, your pissed because of my recent interaction with Brody, you hated the fact that I was involved with Puck for a short period of time, what is your problem?!"

Quinn opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out, she tried to find a reason as to why she was so defensive over the brunette, but couldn't find one. "Fine" Quinn finally said staring the diva down, "if you want to get hurt, don't listen to me, but don't come crying to me when he hurts you!" and with that Quinn stormed away from the tinier girl, taking the cab back towards the train station.


	4. Chapter 4

**First off, thank you so much for following this story! Its amazing how many people have started to follow it, I'm glad ya'll like it so far. This chapter is in the present, but since a lot of you guys seemed to like the flashbacks, I'll probably do them more then I had originally intended. Once again, thank you and enjoy ^_^**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee….sadly. **

Quinn sat in silence in the middle of the hospitals café, waiting patiently for Rachel to come back. It had been almost a week since she had been pulled out of her coma, and now she wasn't so sure she wanted to be awake. Everything was just so confusing, it was like her brain just built a wall up against her, blocking out the memories hidden in her mind.

The doctors said it was normal, that her brain was just injured and needed time to heal, but what if it didn't? Then almost six years of her life would be forgotten, completely vanishing from the past she should remember. She tried to remember the last memory she had, but every time she tried to push past high school, her head would start hurting and everything would get blurry, like looking though murky water.

Sighing, she thought about high school, about being on the cheerios and being the head bitch at McKinley, and how mean she was to Rachel. All of those things were easy to remember, but the further she tried to go the more the dull ache started to set in. By the time she had shuffled through her senior year, up until she had given Rachel the train ticket and told her about her early admission, the ache was now a pain.

As she pushed forward, she was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, blinking she turned to see Rachel standing beside her. "Quinn, are you alright?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Quinn said trying to give the brunette a convincing smile, but failing epically. Rachel frowned and nodded, handing the blond a ice-cream cone. "Chocolate chip, that's my favorite, how did you know that?" she asked after she had noticed the flavor chosen, looking at Rachel questionably.

Rachel shrugged, 'I am you wife Quinn, I do know a lot about you…." She said her voice trailing off. Rachel's eyes stung with tears when Quinn visibly winced at the mention of their marriage, she looked down at her hands, blinking rapidly to clear her eyes.

Quinn cursed herself inwardly when she noticed the shorter woman's discomfort, "_could you be any more of an ass?"_ She asked herself. She cleared her throat, getting the brunettes attention, "The doctor said I should get you to tell me some things, maybe they could help me remember" she grimaced, "every time I try to think past our last year of high school my head starts to hurt…" she tilted her head to the side slightly, "I do remember something about visiting you in New York though."

Rachel thought for a minute then frowned again, "Oh yeah, not exactly my best memory with you Quinn, but it happened. What do you remember?"

Quinn struggled to pick out a few fine details about that day, but her head began to hurt too bad. "Not really, just that we got into an argument about something".

Rachel chuckled from her spot in front of the blond, "You were jealous of me dating Brody, you got all upset and stormed off" Rachel laughed and winked at the blond, "it was a very good diva storm off I might add, better than most of mine actually."

Quinn felt a blush starting to creep up her neck, hoping Rachel wouldn't notice she gave the woman in front of her the signature Quinn Fabray eyebrow raise, "Is that so? From what I can remember you could always do the better storm out, I must have been pissed to outshine the marvelous Rachel Berry".

Now it was Rachel's turn to blush, she giggled and rolled her eyes, "You were indeed, you went almost a year without talking to me"

Quinn frowned, "I did?" she asked, now felling even more like an ass.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah" she offered Quinn a sad smile, "it was ok thought." She winked at Quinn, "you wasted a perfectly good ice-cream that day with your temper tantrum I might add."

Quinn sighed when the memory hit her, "Chocolate chip" she said, smiling like an idiot.

Rachel blinked in confusion, "uh, yeah".

Quinn shook her head, "No, chocolate chip, that's the ice-cream I had that day".

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "of course it is your favorite, what other kind would you…." She stopped when she realized that Quinn said she didn't remember that day. The realization dawned on Rachel and she smiled brightly, "you remember don't you".

Quinn nodded, "I do, at least I remember that day…." She trailed off thinking about what she had done after storming off, but unable to grasp those memories, "maybe that's all it takes, a little detail to help by brain break down that part of the wall blocking that particular time frame."

Rachel smiled, "if that's all it takes, then you're going to remember everything in no time!" she hesitated then reached across the table, taking Quinn's hand.

Quinn stiffened for a moment, not use to affection being shown to her. She almost pulled away, but instead she sighed and calmed herself down, "I hope so Rach", she smiled at the woman in front of her, the woman she supposable married.

Rachel let out the breath she had been holding, her heart hurting a little less, she had been prepared for Quinn to get angry and pull away, leaving her sitting in the café like a lost puppy, she knew how hard it was for Quinn to trust people, how hard it was for her to let people into the wall she had built up around herself. "Thank you" Rachel said squeezing the blond's hand lightly.

Quinn smiled softly, "you're welcome" she said her voice barely above a whisper; she looked down at the hand holding hers. Quinn had taken off the wedding ring, she didn't feel right having it on, but she didn't feel right not having it either, it made her heart ache to be without it, so she had put in to a chain and it was now hanging from her neck, hidden from sight down her shirt. Looking a Rachel's hand where her ring was still firmly in place, Quinn felt a small smile make its way onto her face, _you feel in love with her once, there had to be a reason, just find it,_ avoice in her mind told her. Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand back, which caused the brunette to smile, maybe the voice was right, the only problem was, what if she couldn't find that reason?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, so here is another flashback chapter, thank you so much for the support that you have shown thus far, its amazing, this chapter was getting a little long so I had to split it up into two. The second chapter will be posted as soon as I can get around to actually typing it. And remember, I love reviews or other feedback.**

**Note: I ship Brittana almost as much as Faberry so it's finaly in this chapter**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, or show in general.**

Quinn was hunched over her history book, finishing up on her last assignment before she finished her class, when her phone decided it wanted to ring. Irritated she walked over to her nightstand and picked it up, checking the caller ID. She grimaced when she saw the familiar picture of Rachel flashing across the screen. Quinn's finger hovered over the answer button, but the phone went to voice-mail before she could gain the courage to answer it.

Quinn sighed and fell onto her bed, "Why am I such an idiot?" she asked herself quietly. It had been almost a year since she had seen the diva, or made any contact for that matter. It was all because of that stupid boy Brody, Quinn felt the spark of anger she always got when she thought of the boy her friend had been dating. Of course, they had broken up about four months ago, but Rachel had just filled his spot with another gorgeous guy. When one left, Rachel had plenty more to fill the slot left behind.

Quinn glanced over at her nightstand, where a picture sat in a frame; it was one of her and her so called "boyfriend" at the time. The truth was, she hated the guy, he was snobby and he never spent time with her. When he did decide to come over, he thought it was the perfect time to try and get into Quinn's pants, but Quinn had learned her lesson with Beth.

Sitting up she pulled open one of the drawers, and dug around until she found what she wanted. Smiling she removed the picture of her and Brandon from the frame and tore it in half, then she inserted a picture she felt **should** be in the frame. It was a picture of her and Rachel taken the day they had gotten into the argument, Rachel was laughing, arms around Quinn's neck, as Quinn had her arm wrapped around Rachel's waist, supporting the laughing diva from falling.

Quinn felt tears sting her eyes for a moment, but she blinked and cleared them quickly, flinched when the phone started to ring again, glancing at it she noticed that the caller was Rachel again. This time she grabbed her phone swiping her finger across the screen to answer it, "Finally! Jesus Tubers, I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks, what the hell Q?!" was the reply she received.

Quinn's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Santana?!" she said, moving the phone away from her ear to check and make sure she hadn't seen the caller ID wrong, but she was right, Santana was calling from Rachel's phone, "S, why are you calling me using Rachel's phone?" Quinn said, unable to hide her distaste.

Quinn could hear Santana sigh in frustration, "calm your tits Q, I'm not screwing your midget, me and Britt are up in New York, because Britt got into NYAD, and were living with Rachel, which you would know if you **weren't **being such a drama queen".

Quinn's mouth dropped open, "w-wait, you what!?" she asked. Rubbing her temple, she slumped down onto the bed, her knees giving out on her from the unexpected waterfall of information.

"What Q you don't speak English now?" The Latina said sarcastically, Quinn heard commotion in the background, "Yeah B its Q" she heard Santana say, her voice slightly away from the phone, "Ok, I'll tell her, Brittany says hi".

Quinn sighed, "Tell her I said hi back" then she heard Santana relaying her message to the taller blond on the other line. "Ok, so why exactly have you been trying to get up with me, and what are you doing living with Rachel?" Quinn asked, standing up and walking over to her desk, intent on drinking some water.

Santana sighed, almost as if she had told the story multiple time, "Ok, so short story is, Rachel had been secretly keeping in touch with B, you know helping her with homework and all that shit, and Brittany finally got to graduate, but nobody wanted to accept her because she didn't have good grades, so Rachel showed them a video of her amazing dancing, and what do yah know they let my girl in with a full scholarship."

Quinn nodded, forgetting the brunette couldn't see her for a moment, "alright, so why are you living up there? I thought you were going to Louisville?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "_adios mio, _have you not been on Facebook, or like anything for almost a year now? I transferred when Britt got into school up here; I'm going to NYU for law school"

Quinn was slightly surprised, "you're going to law school?"

"The fuck does that mean bitch?! Yes I am going to law school," Santana growled out lowly, "but that's beside the point what I was trying to do, before your lazy ass decided to drop off the map, was tell you that you had better be getting a train ticket within the next five fucking minutes because I'm not going to let you skip out on the Mighty Mouse's party"

Quinn, once again, was surprised, "Ok, first off, you have called Rachel by her real name at least four times during this conversation, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Santana rolled her eyes as she set on the couch in the living room of the small apartment, Brittany was in the kitchen dancing to a unknown song in her head as she was making a smoothie, "Yes Tubers, I have been calling the midget by her real name, because unlike you, she has been nothing but good to me and Britt, she's letting us live with her, and she helps us out a lot, basically we have become a great big rainbow loving family".

Quinn couldn't help but smile a little at the thought of her best friends actually getting along, remembering something the Latina had said she frowned slightly, "That's cute and all but didn't you say something about a party….?" She asked her voice trailing off as she took a gulp of her water.

Santana sighed, "Yes Tubers, tomorrow is Rachel's birthday" she grimaced when she heard the blond choke on her water and start to cough, "Jesus Q, it can't be that big whatever you're sticking in your mouth nowadays"

Quinn, ignoring her fellow ex-Cheerio's smart comment, fought to catch her breath, gasped for air, and when she gained the right amount to talk she rasped out, "Holy shit, I forgot Rachel's birthday"

Santana grumbled and moved over as Brittany made her way back over to the couch, sitting down beside the Latina, "Well then I'm your hero, now get on that damn train Prego".

Quinn sighed and began gathering her things, "Ok I'll be there by eleven, but where am I going to stay tonight?"

Quinn heard the brunette mumble, "On the street obviously", Quinn rolled her eyes, "You can stay here Blondie, Tiny Tots' at her dad's house until later on tomorrow, dumbass it's a surprise party."

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip, "I don't know S…" she said her voice trailing off as she looked at the picture she had just put into the frame on her nightstand, "I doubt she wants me there, and it is her birthday she deserves to be happy…."

Before Santana could make a smart reply, Brittany grabbed the phone, "It will be fine Q, come on Rae misses you like crazy, and Santana is just super upset because she doesn't like to see Rachel sad".

Quinn smiled when she heard her friend denying that she cared about the tinier brunette the two were staying with, "all right B, if you say so, I'm on my way" she said already walking out of the door. She heard the taller blond squeal her approval and then she said a quick goodbye and disconnected the call. Quinn knew something was bound to go wrong, after all, why would Rachel want to see her anyway?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Everybody! So here is the second half to the previous chapter, the Faberry reunion is here. :D Thank you all, and please remember to read and review. **

**(Note- I am currently running a Glee/Supernatural/ Marvel crossover RP, so if anyone role-plays it would be great to have you! **** Just message me for the link or just Google ,The Avenged Super Gleeks it should come up then , I apologize for my random rambling) **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or the characters, that's all Ryan Murphy **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Quinn stood in front of the apartment door that she hadn't seen for over almost a year now, she bit her lip as she moved her hand to knock, and then she decided against it and turned around walking back towards the door she had entered in. _Rachel doesn't want to see me, I've put her through enough hell already,_ she said to herself silently, and as she was just about outside she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she took it out and glanced at the screen, seeing a text from Santana's new cell phone number.

**San: Q, stop being a pansy and get your fine white ass in here now, doors unlocked**

Quinn sighed in frustration and turned back to the apartment that her friends were in, and opened the door slightly, peaking her head in, when she didn't see anyone she opened it fully and walked in slowly, looking around at the decorations and noticing some changes. She walked into the living room where she found Santana on the couch flipping through the channels on the flat screen. "Finally" Santana muttered with an eye roll when she heard Quinn come up behind her, "B, Q-Balls here!" she yelled, not taking her eyes off the television screen.

Quinn turned toward the direction of the guestroom just in time to see Brittany come bolting out of the doorway, yelling excitedly as she picked up the blond and twirled her around a few times while she gave the girls a hug so tight that Quinn almost could not breathe.

Quinn smiled brightly at the taller girls after she was put down, "Hey Brit, I missed you" she said, which earned her another hug. Santana slowly got up off the couch and raised an eyebrow at Quinn. Quinn rolled her eyes and opened her arms, "come on Santana you know you missed me too".

Santana hesitated before giving her best friend a smile and hugging her tightly, "yeah yeah whatevs," she muttered, when she pulled away she gave Quinn a glare, "but if you ever go a year without contacting me, I swear to everything that is holy, I will hunt down that fine ass of yours".

Quinn held up her hands in surrender, "Ok, point taken" she chuckled when Santana hugged her again, she knew that she had hurt Santana by not contacting her at all throughout the past year and Santana would never admit it, "I'm sorry San" she said, squeezing the girl back just as hard.

Santana pulled back and raised and eyebrow, "Getting all soft on me aren't you" she chuckled and started to walk toward the kitchen, "Alright bitch, get in here and help me and Brit start fixing Rachel's vegan shit, otherwise we will be rushing tomorrow, the party starts as one, and I do not want to have to get out of bed early" she yelled behind her, Brittany practically bouncing into the kitchen behind her girlfriend.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Quinn woke up the next morning and the first thing she realized was that something was on top of her. She lifted her head and smiled softly when found that Brittany and Santana had both somehow managed to make there way from the bedroom they shared into Rachel's bedroom where Quinn had slept the night before. They were both lying on their sides, facing their friend, with there arms wrapped around the ex-cheerleaders waist. Quinn sighed and laid her head back down, knowing that there was no way to remove herself from the bed while these too were trapping her. "Quinn, it is to damn early for you to be awake, go to sleep" Santana mumbled nuzzling deeper into the blond's side.

Quinn chuckled and wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder, "Well San, seeing as to how it's almost twelve-thirty, I think now would be a good time to get out of bed…." Quinn said, her voice trailing off.

She laughed when the Latina shot out of the bed, rushing around the room Spanish curses flying from her lips the entire time. Quinn was finally able to sit up slightly; she lifted Brittany so that she could move out from under her and laid her back down. She moved around the room, throwing on some clothes and started on her make-up. After she was finished, she woke Brittany up and left the other blond to get ready. Making her way into the kitchen she just leaned against the wall as she watched Santana moving around the apartment. She laughed when she noticed that that the Latina was going crazy and moved to help the brunette set up.

As one o'clock rolled around, somehow the trio had managed to get the entire apartment ready, and multiple people were coming through the door. Santana explained that most of them were some of Rachel's friends from NYADA. Quinn set quietly in the corner of the kitchen sipping on punch as the people around her carried on conversations. Finally Santana shouted out, "Guys! Rachel just texted me, she's almost here".

Quinn walked into the living room and moved to stand beside Santana and Brittany was they stood in front of the mass of people waiting for Rachel to come into the door all of them were quiet. Quinn's heart skipped a beat when the door opened and Rachel's voice carried into the living room, "San, Brit, I'm home!…I swear to God Santana if you try to scare me again, so help me I will…." She said coming into the living room, her mouth falling open when everyone yelled surprise. Her eyes moved around the room, but halted when she found Quinn.

Something inside Quinn shifted and all she wanted to do was wrap the girl in her arms and never let go. Rachel's eyes did not hide the fact that she was thinking the same exact thing. Santana moved to Rachel and gave her a hug, Brittany right behind her. Quinn held herself back, letting everyone else go ahead with his or her congratulations, and finally when the last person had given Rachel a hug, Quinn allowed herself to move towards the diva.

Rachel watched her approach, disbelief evident in her eyes, and as Quinn finally got within arms reach she sprang forward, grabbing hold of the blond and squeezing her with as much strength as she could. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into the girls shoulder, breathing in the aroma that only Quinn held, she was afraid that if she let her go that her friend would somehow vanish.

Quinn was slightly startled at the sudden intensity of Rachel's need to be near her, she had thought for sure that Rachel would have thrown her out. When she finally realized that Rachel was holding her like she would suddenly dissolve away, she wrapped her arms around the tiny woman who held onto her as if her life depended on it. She sighed happily and leaned down and kissed the girl on the head without even thinking about it, "I'm so sorry Rach" she muttered.

Rachel pulled back and brushed away a tear that was making its way down the pale cheek above her, "Quinn, the past is the past, it's ok, just promise me you will never leave me again" she said, her eyes staring deep into Quinn's.

Quinn stared back just as intently, "I promise Rachel," she whispered, gaining her another hug. The pair finally calmed themselves down and they returned to the party, both of them never letting the other out of their sight. After the four had cleaned up the apartment and Quinn was in Rachel's bed sharing it with the diva, she cursed herself for being such an idiot for leaving Rachel like she did. Because as she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, she finally realized that over the past year, something had been missing, and it was not until she had come up here and been with her friends that she realized it was Rachel all along. Part of it, was in fact, Santana and Brittany also, but Rachel was the main part.

At that time Rachel, who had been on her side with her back facing Quinn, shifted uncomfortably and turned so that she was facing the blond. Quinn turned her head so that she could watch the brunette, smiling when she frowned and shift closer to the blond, wrapping her arm around the thin waist and barrowing into her side, playing her head on the blonds chest. Quinn's breath caught in her throat for a moment, surprised at the sudden contact. She relaxed herself and smiled softly down at the brunette, then hesitantly leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I promise you Rae, I will never leave you again" she whispered, then she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
